Who Wears the Pants
by Schingiuire
Summary: Alucard desires something from his sweet master. However, Integra intends to make him pay a high price for that desire.


I do not own Hellsing nor any of its characters.  
An old story written for a friend whose name I cannot remember.

She could feel him following her. He had been doing so since she left her office nearly an hour ago. Like any vampire, or rather, unlike any other vampire, Alucard moved silently, unnoticed in the shadows. He was the shadows. Every now and then, when she turned a corner, she would get a glimpse of some random part of him materializing against the wall, forming inside the shadows where no visible projection could have caused it. Nothing but an elbow here, a lock of writhing hair, perhaps what might have been a foot at one point, but nothing that would have hinted to anyone but those who knew him, what he was.

Integral tried to ignore him, though, couldn't help letting her eyes flick to the shadows as she walked. He wouldn't be doing such slip ups, such obvious hints of his presence if he wasn't toying with her, playing with her like a cat would a mouse. It irked her to no end that her pet would toy with her so, though in every fight and spat they had entered in the past, she always reminded him of his place.

Never did either leave an argument without each knowing exactly who was on top, in a metaphorical term, in their relationship.

Again, she caught sight of an arm, this one was actually connected to a hand. The creature's fingers grazed the floor before the appendage was sucked back into the shadows. Integral's eyes narrowed sharply, and she rounded the final corner to her room. Reaching into her pocket, she procured a simple key, unlocking her room and stepping inside the master bedroom. With the simple flick of her wrist, the door was once again shut and locked, though it did little good to keep out those forces that did not use doors.

The sun had long since disappeared from the British sky, and with the day's passing, she felt the exhaustion of her work. Already the doctors were trying to get her to take pills for her stress. Though…it was a shame Alucard did not come with a pill, or a manual for that matter. What she wouldn't give for a pill, or a powder that she could mix into his rations, something so simple to just knock him out like a child for hours. The peace that would come over the house if there were such a thing.

As if reading her thoughts, his mocking laughter whispered into her room, seeping from the shadowed corners. Integral, having put up with his antics for most of her life, only sighed and stepped toward the bed where Walter had kindly laid out her nightclothes. She sat at the side of the bed, slipping off her cross and cravat, setting them to the side. Again she heard his laughter and she reminded herself of the childish evil that veiled her room.

"Alucard, stop lurking and show yourself. I'm not in the mood for your games tonight," Integral called to the nearest corner. Her voice was sharp, and betrayed nothing of the exhaustion that weighed against her shoulders.

The shadows seemed to draw together slowly, as if considering whether to obey, or disobey or command. The thrill at what may lie ahead for obedience was too great, and they swirled together, thickening and slowly taking the form of an unearthly being. Integral couldn't help but place herself in the shoes of Alice, standing before the Cheshire cat as he appeared. Alucard's grin was the first to finally come together and take form, each of his fangs glinting brightly in the light, every sharp point coated with saliva. His form seemed to appear together at once, slowly pulling from the shadows, though the vampire did not move.

Alucard was obviously overdoing it, gifting her mind with fodder for her dreams and nightmares. He was worse than a horror flick before bed, playing every sinister trick he knew of to ensure that she would wake damp, trembling, and calling for him as she did against every demon that plagued her life. Of course, what would follow would be hours of arguments, her screaming, his laughter, as he teased her about her state, asking her what she was dreaming about to wake in such a state calling his name.

Integral was not amused, continuing to glare icily at him as his eyes were the last to make their appearance, the bright red orbs glowing dully from under the mass of ebony hair. The vampire kept his head bowed, though peered at her, his grin never shifting.

"I would like peace tonight, Servant. Go torment Walter if you seek amusement," she growled to him. She continued to undress, bringing a foot up to slip the shoe from it, but was stopped by a sudden gloved hand. Alucard never seemed to move, though, she doubted he would ever seem to move lest he wanted to. He knelt before her, gently taking her foot and slipping the shoe off, removing her sock afterward. The same action was performed to her other foot.

Integral never took her eyes from him, but let the vampire do as he wished, it saved her the task. She slipped off her gloves, tossing them to the side, though still watching him. Alucard gazed up at her, his grin having faded into a smile that only showed the barest hint of pointed fangs.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Integral asked dully. Alucard would never perform such services without orders unless he was trying to work for something. Something she wouldn't give him normally, not unless he was a very good boy.

He didn't need to answer; they both knew it was true. Neither of them were much for answering questions whose answers were already known. Integral leaned over, catching his chin in the cup of her hand and rubbing her thumb along his jaw. It was times like these that she rather enjoyed him near, it made her feel powerful, because it was times like these, she held every power over him, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"And you think you've done enough to earn my blood this night, Slave?" she purred to him, chuckling. "No, you have a lot of work yet to do."

Alucard rose, gliding his fingertips along her arm as he turned to her bathroom. She stayed on the bed, a smirk growing up the side of her face as she heard water running and the scent of sweet bubble baths mixing into the water. Alucard emerged from the bathroom moments later, his head bowed, but his body perfectly erect. He wanted his meal rather badly this night. Addictions were a terrible thing, especially for a vampire.

Integral rose, taking her nightclothes with her as she entered the bathroom, not even acknowledging him as she walked by, shutting the door and undressing for the bath he had run. As she suspected, Alucard did not overlook any detail, making sure the fluffiest towel was laid out, and that the water was the perfect temperature. Just to spite him, she soaked for nearly an hour, rising only when her flesh was wrinkled, and the water was cooling.

As expected, he was waiting for her, though now he was kneeling before the doorway to her bathroom, the loyal dog wanting his reward. Though it was lovely to have the vampire waiting on her hand and foot, he was expecting a treat for his services, and Integral couldn't deny him that. What owner wouldn't reward the dog for good behavior?

"Very good, Pet," Integral purred to him, resting her hand on the top of his head as she walked by. She could feet locks and strands of his hair moving with their own life, curling around her fingers and wrists loosely.

Integral, now clothed in her nightclothes, moved back to the bed and laid herself over the comforter. She noticed Alucard had moved to kneel next to the bed, still awaiting his reward. Smirking, Integral knew she couldn't hold out on his reward for much longer, and reached to the nightstand to withdraw a small knife. Sitting up, she made a small cut along the top of her foot, and offered it to her pet.

A purr seemed to rumble in the vampire's chest, and he caught her foot in a hand, running the fingers of his other hand up her leg, and lowered his head to lick at the wound. For both of them, it was a moment of ecstasy. The master having her constantly obstinate pet bowing to her, licking her feet. The slave, drinking that which he craved so terribly. At that moment, they both knew, exactly which one wore the pants in this relationship.

Enjoy writing/roleplaying? Enjoy Hellsing and Dracula fandoms? If you happen to be on Discord and would like to hang out and write/roleplay with others who enjoy the fandoms, let me know. I own and manage a server dedicated to exactly that! If you're interested, message me and I can share an invite link with you.


End file.
